I've Got The Look
by degrassicutie1
Summary: This is basically my version of "U Got The Look." It has some major changes and a new ending though. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Big Crush  
Manny and Emma were sitting at a table with Kendra during lunch.  
"It's so beautiful outside, isn't it?" said Emma.  
"Yeah" said Kendra.  
"Manny? Manny? Manny!!" screamed Emma.  
Manny was lost in dreams of Sully.  
"Are you thinking about Sully again?" Emma asked.  
"He's so good looking! He barely knows I exist!"  
"You can't just sit around complaining about it! Tell him!"  
"I've got a chess meet to go to, see ya later!" said Kendra.  
Kendra starts to run into the building before she is late for the chess  
meet.  
"Anyway, Sully wouldn't be interested in me!"  
Emma looked at Manny in shock. "Give me one reason why he wouldn't?"  
"You're right. I'll ask him out. Tomorrow! I need to practice for today!"  
"Good enough. Be ready!"  
The bell rings, indicating that lunch is over. Manny starts to groan in  
anger because she doesn't feel like working again.  
While Emma and Manny are in Media Immersion, Manny starts to think.  
How should I ask him? Should I say "Hey Sully! Wanna go out!" or "Hi Sully,  
I was wondering if you wanna hang out with me some time!" I've got time to  
think about it tonight, Manny thought.  
Manny goes directly home after school. She immediately logs in to her  
username and starts to check her mail. She receives an instant message from  
Emma. (Manny is smileygurl and Emma is sparklespaz)  
Sparklespaz: Hey Manny! What's up?  
Smileygurl: I'm trying to think of what I'm gonna say to Sully tomorrow!  
Sparklespaz: Just pretend I'm Sully. Let's start.  
Smileygurl: Okay. Hi Sully! What's up?  
Sparklespaz: I'm just chillin' with my homies!  
Smileygurl: This doesn't feel right!  
Sparklespaz: Just continue!  
Smileygurl: Cool! Are you busy tonight? I thought that maybe we could catch  
a movie or something.  
Sparklespaz: Sure, got nothing planned today!  
Smileygurl: Emma, you're just not the real Sully!  
Sparklespaz: Forget it. Just ask him. Don't need to practice so much Manny!  
Smileygurl: I guess so. Gotta go! Mami just came home and she doesn't like  
me staying on the internet for so long!  
Sparklespaz: Talk to you later!  
Smileygurl: Bye!  
(Will Sully say "yes"? Find out in chapter 2! This story is the same as the  
episode "U Got The Look", but I'm not really using the exact same story.  
I'm not copying anything at all! Please review!) 


	2. Chapter 2: Asking Sully Out

Chapter 2: Asking Sully Out  
Emma and Manny are in English class. Emma sends her a text message on her  
cell phone.  
Sparklespaz: Manny! Are you ready to ask him out?  
Smileygurl: Slow your roll Em! I think so.  
Sparklespaz: 'I think so' means I'm not sure.  
Smileygurl: Emma, quit dictating me!  
Sparklespaz: Sorry! I'm just really happy for you!  
Smileygurl: Don't worry, I'll do my best!  
Ms. Kwan turns to Emma. "Emma, do you think that you can just text message  
on your cell phone during my class?"  
"Sorry Ms. Kwan."  
The bell rings. It's time for lunch. Emma runs up to Manny.  
"Are you ready?"  
Manny hesitates. She is so nervous. "Yes."  
Sully is sitting with some of his friends. Manny walks over to him very  
nervously.  
"Hello Sully."  
"Um, hi Fanny."  
"It's Manny."  
"Oh."  
"So..what's up?"  
"I'm just eatin' my lunch, and thinking of skipping class for the rest of  
the day."  
Manny takes a deep breath. Her heart is pounding so loudly.  
"Sully? Are you doing anything tonight? I thought that maybe we could, um,  
catch a movie or something." Manny was happy that she said it.  
Sully and his friends looked at each other. They started to crack up.  
"What's so funny?" Manny was very confused.  
"No offense and all, but you're not my type Manny. You're a bit..young!"  
His friends were giggling behind him.  
Manny was just about to cry. "That's okay." She ran to the bathroom and  
everyone could hear her crying.  
Emma saw what happened and was concerned.  
"Manny! Is everything okay?"  
Manny's eyes were very red. She couldn't stop crying.  
"It was so embarrassing! He rejected me right in front of everyone! I'm too  
young for him!"  
"That's not true. You're so adorable Manny!"  
"I don't want to be adorable. Bunnies and puppies are adorable!"  
"Huh?" Emma was surprised.  
Manny wiped her face with a tissue.  
"I wanna be hot!"  
(What's Manny's new look gonna be like? Find out in chapter 3!) 


	3. Chapter 3: I've Got The Look

Chapter 3: I've Got the Look  
"Emma, wait up!" Manny screamed.  
Emma turned around and saw Manny. Her mouth opened so wide.  
"What?"  
Manny was wearing a crop top and low riders.  
"Manny! You look so...different!"  
"Yeah! This is part of my plan to be hot! Do you like it?"  
"Of course! It's just so surprising! Let's go!"  
The entire school was staring at Manny. She was happy about that.  
"Let's go to class! We're gonna be late!"  
"No we're not, Em."  
Manny walked into the classroom. JT and Toby were talking, but when they  
saw Manny, they stopped.  
"Manny, is that you?" JT asked.  
"Yeah!"  
"Wow! You look so different!"  
"I didn't recognize you" Toby said.  
"Well, this is the new me!"  
The class continued. For the rest of the day until lunch, everyone was  
talking about Manny and her new look. Lunch started. Emma called Manny  
over.  
"My mission this year is to start an environmental club, called SITE.  
Students Improving the Environment." said Emma  
"That's nice, Em. Let's start handing out the pamphlets." Manny began to  
hand them out.  
Lots of people came to get one because Manny was there. Then, Sully  
approached Manny.  
"Hey Manny."  
"Hi Sully. What can I do for you?" She had a small frown on her face.  
"I want to apologize for yesterday. It was very rude and insincere."  
"That's true."  
"Truce?"  
"Um.."  
"Please?"  
"Fine. I guess so."  
"Cool! Are you gonna be at this SITE thing?"  
"Yeah. It's my best friend's project and all."  
"Good!" He took a pamphlet from Manny's hand. He then walked away to his  
friends.  
"Omigosh! Sully's gonna be there?"  
Emma and Manny screamed in excitement simultaneously.  
"My new look is so working!"  
(So what's gonna happen at SITE? Find out in chapter 4!) 


	4. Chapter 4: Someone has a Crush

Chapter 4: Someone Has a Crush  
There are a group of people at Emma's SITE meeting. The majority of them  
are crowding around Manny. Toby and JT enter the room. JT starts to stare  
at Manny. Toby giggles.  
"The main purpose of SITE is to improve the environment" Emma said loudly.  
"We will work in groups in order to accomplish our goals."  
Only 10 people are listening. The rest of them are chatting with Manny.  
"Will you be at the next meeting Manny?" a boy asked.  
"Sure! If you want me to!" Manny said enthusiastically.  
"Yo Manny!" Sully yelled. "What's up?"  
"Just entertaining some people."  
"What's Manny short for?"  
"Manuella. It's Mexican."  
As Sully and Manny continue to chat, JT has a look of jealousy on his face.  
"Aw, JT has a little crush on Manuella!" Toby said while laughing.  
"I do not!"  
"Yeah right!"  
Emma, Manny, Toby and JT have science class with Ms. Hatzilakos. JT is  
sitting across from Manny.  
"What?" Manny asks JT.  
"Nothing. I was just looking at your.."  
"My what?"  
"Can I see your notebook?"  
Manny hands him her notebook. She has a look of confusion on her face.  
JT clears his throat. "I do do doodle interpretation. These doodles on your  
notebook tell a lot about who you are."  
"Doodle.interpretation." Manny starts to giggle.  
"JT and Manny, please be quiet. This documentary is very important!"  
After school, Emma and Manny go to the Dot Grill to have a milkshake.  
"Doodle interpretation!" Manny said with laughter. "It was weird, but kinda  
sweet!"  
"Doodle interpretation?" Emma looks at Manny with a weird look on her face.  
"Now that's hilarious!"  
"Hush puppy!"  
"It's so obvious that JT has a crush on you! He's changed a lot since the  
summer!"  
"Yeah, but he's still just JT! The goofy JT. The joker."  
"So what? It means your new look is working!"  
"Yeah, but it still feels like it's missing something! Wow, now that's the  
kind of outfit that attracts people! What do you think?"  
"Would I say it's hot if I didn't like it?"  
"Cool!"  
(So what's going on with JT? Find out in chapter 5!) 


	5. Chapter 5: Manny's on Fire

Chapter 5: Manny's on Fire  
Emma and Manny are walking through the halls the next day. Everyone is  
staring at Manny. She is wearing a shirt that goes half way through her  
tummy and low riders. Manny is walking like a popular person.  
"Everyone loves it, Em!"  
"I know Manny, it's actually working!"  
"I'm not getting dumped for being too young anymore!"  
Meanwhile, JT and Toby are walking to class.  
"Manny has grown up!" JT said. "I never thought that she would be.hot!"  
"Last year it was older women, this year it's younger women. What's new?"  
"I guess you're right, Tobs. It's not like she-  
JT and Toby's mouth dropped open when they saw Manny. Toby had drool coming  
out of his mouth. Manny looked so different!  
"Hey boys!" Manny said with a little flair in her voice. "See you in  
class!"  
Manny walks off and Emma follows her as if she is good-looking.  
"Wow JT, you are right. Your crush on Manny is a big deal!" Toby says with  
a grin on his face.  
"She looks even better than Ms. Hatzilakos!" JT exclaims. "She puts the 'y'  
in Manny and the 'h' in hot!"  
"If you like her so much, why don't you ask her out?"  
"It's not that simple. She may think I'm immature, the typical reason."  
"You won't know that unless you give it a try." Toby and JT walk to class.  
The students continued to work in class. Lunch time came very quickly.  
Emma and Manny are eating their lunch.  
"Everyone is staring at you Manny, but to be more specific, JT is staring  
the most!" Emma says.  
"No he's not!"  
"Yes he is, every time you turn around he stares. Every time you look, he  
stops staring."  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"  
Meanwhile, JT and Toby are busy playing a game of chess. JT promised Toby  
he would play at least once.  
"Your turn JT! I've been telling you that for 5 minutes! What are you  
thinking about?"  
"Manny."  
"Just go ask her already!"  
"No, I can't--"  
Toby pushed JT off the bench towards Manny.  
"Hello Manny."  
"Hi JT! What can I do for you?"  
"There was a pretty boring movie in social studies! Could you tell me  
anything more interesting than that?"  
"I don't know, you tell me." Manny has a large smile.  
Common JT, do it already, JT thought. "So Manny I was wondering if you  
would--"  
"Hey Manuella! You doing anything tonight?" Sully asked.  
"Um, actually I have to--"  
"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!"  
Manny couldn't resist. "Sure! See ya tonight!"  
"Later!"  
"So what were we talking about JT? JT? JJJJJTTTTT!!" Manny saw JT sitting  
in a corner all pissed.  
"Forget it Manny. Just forget it!"  
"JT, wait! I'm sorry!"  
"Forget him."  
Emma didn't want to say anything, but she was very disappointed in Manny  
for what she did.  
(Whoa! Manny is treating JT like dirt around Sully. Will Manny lose the  
attitude? Find out in chapter 6!) 


	6. Chapter 6: New Look Getting To Your Head

Chapter 6: New Look Getting To Your Head  
Lunch was over and everyone went back to their homerooms. Mr. Simpson let  
them take a break and chat with their friends. Manny walks in late.  
"Manny, you are 5 minutes late!" Mr. Simpson says.  
"Big deal, 5 minutes!" Manny says with an attitude.  
"I'm gonna let this pass, but I think it's about time you lose the  
attitude."  
"Fine, fine. Whatever."  
Manny takes a seat next to Emma. The bell rings. Emma and Manny are walking  
to their next class. Emma was upset about what Manny did to JT, she had to  
say something.  
"Manny, how could you do that to JT?"  
"Do what?"  
"You totally broke his heart and made him miserable! You should apologize!"  
"I already tried, Em. I'm not trying again!"  
"Look at your clothes!  
"I'm dressing--"  
"You're dressing like an idiot! And what worries me the most is your  
attitude."  
"Really? Cuz it seems like you're jealous!"  
"I'm just concerned--"  
"Because people are paying attention to me and not you! I've always been  
there for you Emma. When you and Sean fight; when your mom's pregnant, and  
your stupid environmental club!"  
"It's not stupid!"  
"Well, that's what me and the rest of the school thinks!"  
"You know what? Just forget this!"  
"Yeah, forget this! This is the new me! If you don't like it, then don't  
talk to me!"  
"Whatever!"  
(Whoa, Manny just lost two of her friends. Is she willing to make up or  
ride high with her popularity? Find out in chapter 7!) 


	7. Chapter 7: Popularity

Chapter 7: Popularity  
"Hey Sully! It's me, Manny!"  
"Hello Manuella."  
"So what's up?"  
"Nothing much. Except one thing!"  
"What?"  
"I think you sound better with Manuella. Manny makes you sound like a 3-  
year-old! Manuella Santos, now that sounds exotic!"  
"Exotic, I agree!"  
"I'll see ya later Manuella!"  
"See ya!"  
JT walks past Manny. He ignores her.  
"JT. I just wanted to let you know that I'm with Sully now. That's too bad  
for you!"  
JT starts to giggle.  
"What's so funny?"  
"What's so funny is it's so obvious that Sully is using you to make his ex-  
girlfriend jealous! He just feels bad for you! And who wouldn't? You  
actually think he wants you!"  
"He does! You're the jealous one!"  
"Why would I be jealous of some dumb jock who is using a pathetic immature  
little girl!"  
Manny has a hurt look on her face. "Yeah, well you're just a goofy, dirty  
and rotten little boy with no life and no friends!"  
"I have no friends? Look at you! Even Emma hates you now! I heard about  
your little fight!"  
"You and Emma are jealous because I'm popular now and everyone likes me! If  
you can't accept that, then just go back to your girlfriend Toby!"  
"Forget you!" JT walks off, giggling.  
I hate JT, Manny thought. I hate Emma. They are jealous. Why would Sully  
use me? He loves me, he really loves me!  
(Manny is told that she's being used. Is that true? Find out in chapter 8!) 


	8. Chapter 8: Pitied Love

Chapter 8: Pitied Love  
It's lunch time and Manny can't find anyone to sit with. She couldn't sit  
with Emma or JT; they're not her friends anymore. So she took a seat next  
to Paige.  
"Hun, I know you're on the squad, but that doesn't mean you can sit with  
me!" Paige said.  
"I know, but I can't find anyone else to sit with. So deal with me for at  
least today."  
"Why can't you sit with Emma or JT and Toby?"  
"They're not my friends, and Toby is a geek!"  
"You can sit with Sully."  
"He's not here yet."  
"Um, actually he is. But you might not want to look.  
Manny turned around to see Sully give a kiss to his ex-girlfriend Cheryl.  
She was about to cry, but she didn't want to act like a baby. She walked  
over to Sully's table.  
"Sully, what are you doing?"  
Sully turned to Manny. "Nothing!"  
"I thought I was your girlfriend! What are you doing with Cheryl?"  
"The plan was to make Cheryl jealous. I did. She wanted me back. I was  
gonna tell you sooner, but I felt bad for you. You're so young."  
"I'm 14 for god's sake! I'm not a baby!"  
"Sorry, but you're not good enough for me! But Cheryl is!" He kissed Cheryl  
again.  
"I hate you!" Manny slapped Sully and ran out of the room in tears.  
The whole cafeteria stared at Sully. His face went red.  
She came back to the cafeteria. Sully and Cheryl and his friends were all  
gone. She went over to the table where Emma, JT, Toby and Liberty were  
sitting at.  
"Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you Sully was using me, so I guess we can  
all be friends now, right?"  
"Did you hear something?" JT asked.  
"No, just the sound of Emma chewing her food JT."  
"Emma?" Manny screamed.  
"I'm sorry, did you say something Manny?" Emma asked.  
"You can't ignore me forever! Toby! I didn't do anything to you!"  
"Except call me a geek!" Toby yelled.  
"I'm your friend. We usually forgive each other instantly!"  
"Until now!" Emma screamed so loudly. The entire lunch room was looking at  
her. "I refuse to be friends with someone who breaks people's hearts and  
dumps people to impress people! Why don't you go play with doggy-dog?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You remember Manny? The fluffy-fluff collection?"  
The entire cafeteria started to crack up.  
"I can't believe you broke that secret! I'm over it anyway! I felt that  
after talking everything through and apologizing, we would be friends  
again! But you're no better than Sully, Emma. My attitude was wrong, I  
know. But can't you see that I'm letting go of that? Oh wait, you can't!  
Just forget you, forget everyone!"  
Manny stormed out of the room. She wasn't crying this time, but she was  
angry.  
"She has a point," said Liberty.  
"I guess. I'll think about it," said Emma.  
(Manny went into her "intelligence" mode. Will Emma apologize? Find out in  
chapter 9!) 


	9. Chapter 9: Can we be friends again?

Chapter 9: Can we be friends again?  
Manny was sitting on her front porch. She was just sitting there, wishing  
she was nicer to her friends.  
"Manuella Marie Santos! Get here this instant!" Manny heard her mother  
scream very loudly.  
"Yes Mami?" Manny asked.  
"I just got a call from your principal Mr. Raditch. He said that you  
haven't been following the dress code lately."  
"What?"  
"Don't play games with me Manuella. I found that naughty outfit in your  
closet today. How could you shame us like that?"  
"All girls wear those kinds of clothes Mami! I just wanted to be like them,  
fit in with the cool crowd!"  
"Do you think your clothes are what get your attention?"  
"Welcome to the present, Mami. Of course!"  
"What has gotten into you? Whatever happened to the Manuella that would sit  
by my side all the time? The Manuella that would talk to me?"  
"She vanished! This is the new me, so deal with it!"  
Manny's mother had a hurt look on her face. She couldn't believe the words  
that came out of Manny's mouth.  
The door bell rang. Manny's brother Sam let Emma in.  
"Am I disturbing anything?" Emma asked.  
"Nothing at all," said Manny's mom. She stormed out of the room.  
"What do you want Emma? This isn't the time!"  
"Manny, I want to apologize for yesterday. You made a point. I could have  
been fairer."  
"Yeah, you could've."  
"Excuse me? You were the one who deserted your friends!"  
"I can't help it if I made a strong point!"  
"I can't believe I even came here to apologize to some idiot like you! I'm  
so outta here!" Emma yelled. "I just wanted to be friends again, like  
before."  
"Wait Emma. I guess you're right."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry for everything. For making fun of you and deserting you  
for popular people."  
"It's okay. Everyone goes through a phase."  
Emma and Manny hug.  
"Let's never fight again!" Manny said.  
"Yeah, I hate when we're angry at each other!"  
"Best friends forever?"  
"Best friends forever!"  
"We'll never let bad people come between us again!"  
Manny remembered one thing.  
"Emma, maybe it's time I apologize to JT. I treated him like dirt."  
"Yeah, that would be a good thing to do."  
"My plan is to apologize tomorrow at school, not over the phone!"  
"Ditto to what I said before!"  
Emma had to go back home because she was gonna baby sit Jack while Spike  
and Snake went out to dinner. She left.  
Manny went upstairs to her parents' room. She found her mother sitting  
there, reading a book.  
"Mom, can I talk to you?" Manny asked.  
"Now you want to talk," Manny's mom replied.  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. It's not true. I'm still the same Manny.  
I haven't changed at all, it was just a phase. Like Emma said."  
"It's okay, honey. I just want to let you know that you can talk to me  
about anything. I'm just here to listen. I want to know what's going on in  
your life. It's my job as a mother."  
"That's fine with me mother. Just fine." She gave her mother a big hug and  
left to finish the rest of her homework.  
  
(Manny made up with Emma and her mom. Things are back to normal again! But  
will JT forgive her too? Find out in chapter 10!) 


	10. Chapter 10: It's up to JT aka Last Chapt...

Chapter 10: It's up to JT aka Last Chapter  
The bell rang for the next class. JT went to his locker to put some books  
away. He found a note inside that read:  
JT, meet me in the foyer after school  
xo Manny  
What does she want, JT thought, I thought I made it clear to her that I  
hate her now. He decided to go to the foyer to meet her anyway. Let's hear  
what the fool has to say, he thought again.  
At lunch, JT never saw Manny. Not even a glimpse.  
"What are you thinking about JT?" Toby asked. "I thought you were over  
Manny!"  
JT handed Toby the note. Toby read the note.  
"She's in love in with you now!"  
"Shut up Toby!"  
"So are you gonna go?"  
"Yeah, I wanna hear what this fool has to say!"  
"Because you still like her. You're so gullible!"  
"Forget you Toby!"  
The end of the school day past very quickly. JT had detention with Ms. Kwan  
for 5 minutes.  
Meanwhile, Manny was waiting impatiently at the foyer.  
Where could he be, Manny thought, he's 5 minutes late already. Finally, JT  
arrived.  
"Let's talk on the way home JT."  
"Whatever."  
They started to take the path home.  
"Look, I'm sorry for the way I treated you JT. It was cruel."  
"Yeah, it was. You pretty much treated me like dirt around Sully."  
"Anyway, you were right about him."  
"Of course I was, we're talking about me here!"  
"JT! I'm trying to apologize!"  
JT saw the serious look on Manny's face. He stopped joking around.  
"You were just about to ask me out, and I totally ignored you the whole  
time. It was very rude of me to treat you like that after all the years we  
have been friends."  
"Yeah, it was rude. But I could have been less harsh on you. I was  
practically making fun of you, saying horrible things about you that aren't  
true."  
"So we're even right?"  
"Yeah, we're even!"  
JT managed a smile.  
"So, Emma is going to the movies tonight with Sean. Want to be my date?"  
"Sure!"  
They finally arrived to Manny's house. Manny gave JT a peck on the cheek.  
They both started to blush.  
"Bye JT!"  
"Bye Manny, see you tonight!"  
  
(I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and the rest of the story! Please  
review! Also, please write ideas for a spin-off!) 


End file.
